Curious Eyes
by Raided XXX
Summary: Freed from the hand of the Lich King, Sylfaennia struggles with the knowledge of what she had done under his command. She casts herself into the Great Sea, unable to face her fellow Blood Elves. She finds herself on uncharted shores, the land much more dangerous and rewarding than she could have ever believed. (Adult Content/Language)


**CURIOUS EYES**

**SUMMARY**: Freed from the hand of the Lich King, Sylfaennia struggles with the knowledge of what she had done under his command. She casts herself into the Great Sea, unable to face her fellow Blood Elves. She finds herself on uncharted shores, the land much more dangerous and rewarding than she could have ever believed.

**CHAPTER ONE: BITTER FREEDOM**

The musky taste of him bothered her as much as it had the first time that he'd used her. Of course, she couldn't really fight him off. He was her master, the Lich King, and she had no reason to argue against his whim. He whispered his instructions into her mind, impossible to disagree with as she sucked on him. His taste was wrong, as if she wasn't supposed to be doing this with him. As if something bothered her about him. Of course, she couldn't figure out what it was that bothered her. She moved along his length, slowly taking more of him into her mouth as he had instructed. She didn't chance a glance up with her glowing blue eyes – he would have stopped her from looking at him anyway. There wasn't a point to trying.

A chill rose in the air, and Sylfaennia could feel herself bristle as the chilling power of the approaching Val'kyr made itself known. Regardless, she continued her task dutifully, listening alertly even though she didn't pause or hesitate in pleasing the Lich King. _"My liege, Tyrion Fordring has stormed Icecrown Citadel with a troop of heroes that have proven themselves around Azeroth,"_ the voice of Annhylde reported. An involuntary shudder made its way down Sylfaennia's spine as she recalled the ghostly timbre of the Caller reaching her in the darkness of the spirit realm.

"Very well," the Lich King replied, his deep voice rough. "Kill off as many as you can, but Fordring is _mine_." There was a loud flapping of wings, and a rough tug on her red hair. Sylfaennia pulled off of him with no hesitation, rather relieved if she had to be honest. She held the hope for a few moments that he was done, what with the news that his enemy was finally in his lair, but that was rather quickly stamped out as he pulled her up by her hair, making her straddle his lap. Her pale body pressed into his naturally, though it wasn't because she was interested in him. She attempted to escape his grip subtly, but found herself rather unsuccessful as she felt his girth enter her roughly, his fingers still gripping her hair with that too-tight clasp of his armored hand. Her glowing blue eyes looked into the glowing blue beneath the helm that the Lich King wore, hardly able to make out his pale lips set in a grim frown of concentration. It seemed that as soon as he noticed her looking at him, he yanked her hair, forcing her to look up and away from him in distaste. She closed her eyes, making the usual attempt to block out the feeling of him sliding in and out of her. It felt incredibly wrong, not that she understood why. She looked skyward at the grey clouds, thinking how they matched her mood perfectly as the man under her began breathing erratically and sped his pace, likely close to done. He never took very long, but then, she always sucked him off for a short while.

The strange feeling of his seed filled her with heat inside her cool body, and after the lich king could breathe properly again, she was pushed off of him, left to find her own footing. He pointed to her armor as he fastened his own, letting the metal plates lay naturally once more over his body. She quickly stepped over to her armor, dressing quickly and then turning to her lord once more. A whispered order caressed her mind, and she bowed before him as she took her leave.

"_Join the fight."_

She hadn't been in the fight for very long. One of the heroes, a blood elf like her, had made her fall easily. She lay on her side on the ground, her head pressed against the body of another knight as she kept her eyes closed. Her energy had depleted quickly, and she was only just coming around. All sense of time had left her, but she knew some significant amount of time had passed. The sounds of fighting came from the room behind her, where she knew the Lich King was fighting the heroes. Very few had been felled by his knights, and her liege was fighting a losing battle, from what she could hear. She opened her eyes, casting them up as far as she could in her position to see the Val'kyr battle maidens flying to the battle in hopes of aiding their king. They dragged some of the heroes off the platform that made up the Lich King's throne chamber, but those who couldn't get away were shot down quickly. Sylfaennia watched them fall, one by one, and a grim sense of satisfaction filled her.

A mighty, disorienting pain rang through Sylfaennia's head, and she closed her glowing blue eyes. The Lich King had fallen, and Sylfaennia found herself regressing into her mind, seeing hazy visions behind her eyes of the horrible things she'd done under his command and her past, her life…


End file.
